Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for producing titanium dioxide by reacting titanium tetrachloride vapors with oxygen and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for increasing the capacity of a titanium dioxide producing process and to an improved reactor for use in such a system.